


Hellcat: Making a Name for Yourself

by d0d0bird



Series: Marvel: Tales to Tantalize! [24]
Category: Hellcat (Marvel Comics), Marvel, She-Hulk
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Beating, Best Friends, Big Sister Jennifer Walters, Bullying, Embarrassed Patricia Walker, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humiliation, Hurt Patricia Walker, Hurt/Comfort, Its Not a Literal Adoption But Still, Jennifer Walters Adopts Patricia Walker, Light Angst, Messy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Patricia Walker, Pantsing, Partial Female Nudity, Patricia Walker Gets a Hug, Patricia Walker Needs A Hug, Patricia Walker is a Mess, Patricia Walker-centric, Poor Patricia Walker, Precious Patricia Walker, Protective Jennifer Walters, Public Humiliation, Ridicule, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Shame, Situational Humiliation, Social Humiliation, Some Humor, Suspension, Teasing, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, and they were ROOMMATES, embarrassed nude female, enf, oh my god they were roommates, wedgie, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0d0bird/pseuds/d0d0bird
Summary: Watch out evil-doers! There’s a new superhero in town and her name is Hellcat!Celebrity-turned-vigilante Patsy Walker makes her first leap into her heroism career. She quickly bites of more than she can chew and even She-Hulk’s strength can’t always protect her. Can Patsy’s self-esteem survive another run in with defeat and humiliation?
Relationships: Jennifer Walters & Patricia Walker
Series: Marvel: Tales to Tantalize! [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507763
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Hellcat: Making a Name for Yourself

_She’s rough, she’s tough, and she stops the bad guys from stealing stuff! She’s… The Cat!_

“No,” sighed Patsy, “That’s no good.”

Patsy Walker had just recently lost her entire fortune in an investment scam, leaving her completely broke and dependent on the kindness of her new lawyer, Jennifer Walters. Her ex-boyfriend Buzz had further humiliated Patsy by breaking up with her on their reality show, which aired nationally on TV. When it later turned out that he had done so to get a magically powered suit made by the devil, Jennifer Walters confronted him as her alter-ego She-Hulk and forcibly removed the suit from him. Now Patsy had the suit and planned to use it to protect people as a superhero!*

*See the full story in [She-Hulk: Riches to Rags](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550437)

The only problem was she had absolutely no experience being a vigilante. She had asked Jennifer for advice, but She-Hulk was basically immortal with her powers, plus she had a wealth of legal knowledge to inform how she went about crime fighting. Patsy had neither of those, which meant Jennifer’s advice could only be so helpful.

Not to mention, she still needed a superhero name! Buzz had called himself Hellhound when he used the suit, but Patsy certainly didn’t want to inherit the mantle _he_ left behind. The suit also looked slightly different on Patsy. It had more feline features than canine ones.

“Help!” Patsy heard in the distance, “Help! Help!”

“Looks like a job for… The Killer Kitty!” declared Patsy, “No, no… That’s no good either…”

Patsy’s enhanced hearing had heard the cry for help blocks away. Already standing atop a building, she ran along the roof on all fours and leapt onto the next one and then the next one. The suit gave her the perception, agility, and proportional strength of a cat. It also came with retractable claws on her hands and feet like a cat’s.

Patsy reached the source of the screaming and looked down to see a group of bikers in leather jackets standing around a woman curled up on the ground at their feet. 

“Had enough?” asked a tall woman in the group, “Just give us your cash and we’ll-”

“Hey!” shouted Patsy from overhead, “Stop that right now!”

“Oh really?” said the woman, looking up at Patsy, “Says who?”

“Says…” began Patsy dramatically, doing a flip and landing on all fours on the ground, “Hellcat!”

 _Yeah!_ she thought, _That’s it! That’s the one!_

The tall woman burst out laughing. She was broad shouldered and had long, messy blonde hair and narrow eyes. Hellcat scowled at her. The woman they were harassing got up and sprinted away. The gang turned to her, but Hellcat leapt out in front of them to cut them off, still on all fours.

“You wanna play hero, kitty cat?” mocked the tall woman, “Come and get some!”

Hellcat let out a yowl as she leapt at the group. The first biker tried to throw a punch at her, but Hellcat’s superior reflexes easily deflected the punch and gave her an opening to scratch his face. He fell back screaming and clutching the claw marks.

The next one came down on her with a crowbar. Hellcat pulled her head away just in time to avoid the blow, grabbed the attacker’s head, and slammed it down into her knee so hard it knocked him out.

Next Hellcat set her sights on the tall blonde, who she assumed to be their leader. Hellcat brought both her arms back and prepared to leap upon the woman with claws of fury. In the moment she was preparing, two other women from the group grabbed either of her arms. Hellcat tried to break free, but even with her enhanced strength she couldn’t fight with both of them on her.

“That was easy,” scoffed the blonde woman, “You hero types are always so overconfident.”

“You won’t stop me!” declared Hellcat, “I’ll never give up!”

“You’re also always huge dorks,” continued the woman, “and you’ll be treated as such. Alright, girls! Hang her up!”

“Hang me up?” asked Hellcat in anxious confusion.

A fourth woman approached Hellcat from behind, pulled back her spandex pants, grabbed two fistfuls of her high-waisted white briefs, and yanked up with all her might. Hellcat let out an embarrassingly high pitched squeal as the gang members all laughed at her. The wedgie giver pulled over and over again, jamming the fabric into Hellcat’s crotch and buttcrack repeatedly. Hellcat could feel the cotton deep inside her as her undies were hiked higher and higher.

Finally the group dragged her over to the nearby fire escape and lifted her up into the air by her arms. The tall blonde took the underwear waistband and hooked it onto part of the fire escape. Everyone then let go and Patsy dropped into a butt-splitting wedgie with so much force that her eyes began to tear up. Hedy Wolf had given Patsy wedgies before, but nothing like this.

“Now…” grinned the leader, reaching for Hellcat’s mask, “Let’s see who this loser really is…”

“No!” pled Hellcat desperately, “Please! Don’t! This is only my first time doing this! Please!”

A police siren whooped in the distance. One of the gang members shouted “scatter” and they all ran off, leaving Hellcat dangling there. To her dismay, the police didn’t bother to actually check on the noise. She kicked her legs and tried to get ahold of something to alleviate the pain. After several minutes of bouncing and worsening her wedgie, the waistband finally slid off the fire escape and she fell face first into a puddle.

Hellcat slowly got to her feet, shoved both hands down her pants attempt in vain to fix the wedgie, and began her slow waddle home while trying to ignore the copious amount of fabric still lodged in her behind.

***

Jennifer looked up as she heard the door open. Patsy waddled in bowlegged, a look that was particularly strange accompanying the short orange tunic and matching flats. She was staring at the ground, as if avoiding eye contact with Jennifer.

“There you are,” waved Jennifer lazily, “So how’d it go?”

“...badly,” sniffed Patsy, trying to keep a straight face.

“Did the cops give you trouble or something?” asked Jennifer.

“...no.”

“Did you get lost in the city?”

“...no.”

“Oh,” concluded Jennifer, “The bad guy got away, didn’t they?”

“...yeah.”

“That’s fine,” said Jennfier, “It happens to the best of us. At least you still have your dignity.”

Patsy looked shamefully down at her feet.

“Oh no,” realized Jennifer, “What did they do?”

“They gave me a super wedgie,” managed Patsy, turning bright red as she said the words.

Jennifer let out a snort. Patsy turned a darker shade of red and bit her lip.

“Sorry,” apologized Jennifer, “That was rude. You’re probably feeling really embarrassed right now, huh?”

Patsy nodded, still struggling to make eye contact.

“Come over here,” offered Jennifer, patting the couch cushion beside her, “Tell me about it.”

“Well,” began Patsy meekly as she waddled over, still feeling the effects of the wedgie even after changing out of the underwear, “I heard someone calling for help and found a bunch of bikers in an alley harassing someone. I tried to fight them, but they ganged up on me and hung me off the fire escape by my underwear…”

“Oh,” said Jennifer, doing her absolute best to hold in her laughter, “That’s terrible…”

“They left me hanging there,” admitted Patsy, “I had to kick until I unhooked myself. I fell and landed in a puddle…”

“Not to harp on the details,” said Jennifer, “but why didn’t you just rip your underwear with your claws?”

“They’re a custom made pair,” explained Patsy bashfully, “They’re made from a special Wakandan fabric. They’re extra soft and long lasting, which I guess that means they’re almost impossible to rip.”

“Damn,” scoffed Jennifer, “Where can I get me a pair like that?”

“They’re not officially on the market yet,” explained Patsy, “I had them special ordered.”

“Special ordered underwear?” asked Jennifer in disbelief, “Really? How much did they cost?”

“Like $500 per pair?”

“Christ, girl!” exclaimed Jennifer.

“Is that a lot?”

“Yes, that’s a lot!” cried Jennifer, “Wow! Not to be a bitch or anything, but if anyone deserves a wedgie, it’s someone who spends $500 on a pair of underpants!”

Patsy curled up in embarrassment and turned away in shame.

“Sorry,” said Jennifer after a moment, “That was… Sorry. I know you’re still learning how to not be rich. But you need to know that $500 is a ludicrous amount of money to spend on underwear!”

“But they’re so comfy!” argued Patsy, “Or at least they were…”

“God in heaven,” sighed Jennifer, “Whew. Sorry about that. Tangent. I- Are you okay?”

“No,” whimpered Patsy, “I feel like such a loser…”

“Well, you are.”

Patsy began sobbing. Jennifer winced. That’s not what she had meant. She was quite bad at this whole comforting thing.

“Wait, wait, wait,” sighed Jennifer, “I didn’t mean it like that. I mean it just didn’t work out this time. That’s okay!”

“It’s just,” wailed Patsy between sobs, “I was so excited to go out and save people, but they made me feel so weak and stupid!”

“What about that person calling for help?” asked Jennifer, “What happened to them?”

“They ran away while I was fighting them.”

“Hey!” smiled Jennifer widely, “Then you DID save someone!”

“Maybe…”

“Pats,” said Jennifer firmly but gently, “Think about what might have happened to that person if you weren’t there. You saved her, Patsy. You’re a hero.”

Patsy frowned in silence for a few moments before looking back at Jennifer. She didn’t seem convinced.

“Heroes don’t usually get wedgied by the bad guys,” sighed Patsy.

“They do in these stories,” said Jennifer quietly to herself.

“I don’t like being pathetic!” shouted Patsy suddenly, nearly crying, “I want to be the kind of superhero people look up to and respect! Not the kind that people laugh at!”

Jennifer sighed and considered for a moment.

“Who were they?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” sniffed Patsy, “Some punks in leather jackets.”

“Did you get a good look at any of them?”

“Yeah,” nodded Patsy weakly, “They’re leader was this big, tall lady with long blonde hair.”

“Sofen,” realized Jennifer, getting up.

“Who?”

“Karla Sofen,” said Jennifer as she walked into her office, “She’s the head of the Poison Riders, a small time local biker gang.”

“Small time,” muttered Patsy to herself, “and I still couldn’t handle them.”

“This is good,” said Jennifer, flipping through a few of her case files, “The D.A.’s been bugging me for evidence against her for months now. All you have to do is testify about what happened and-”

“No!” gasped Patsy, practically in horror, “I couldn’t! Nobody can know! Please! It was completely humiliating!”

Jennifer sighed. Patsy had been through a lot. It didn’t seem fair to pressure her into further degrading herself like this.

“Don’t worry,” assured Jennifer, placing a hand on Patsy’s back, “I’ll take care of them myself. The old fashioned way.”

Patsy gave Jennifer a weak smile. Jennifer smiled back.

“Now I’m going to grab us a movie to watch,” announced Jennifer, “You like Disney? You seem like you’d like Disney.”

Patsy nodded.

“Alright,” said Jennifer, heading to her room, “I’ll be right back.”

Jennifer shuffled through a pile of old DVDs before giving up and just grabbing _Cinderella_. She hoped the whole “rags to riches” thing wouldn't be too upsetting for Patsy, given recent events. 

When Jennifer returned to the main room, Patsy was nowhere to be found. Jennifer checked the bathroom, the kitchen, and finally the office. There was still no sign of Patsy, but Jennifer did notice that one of her case files was missing. She looked through the ones left behind and realized that the missing file was the profile on Sofen.

“Shit,” realized Jennifer.

***

“Password?” asked the bouncer.

“The password is…” whispered Hellcat intensely, “Get out of my way!”

The bouncer stared back down at Hellcat, who was still glaring up at him. He didn’t seem phased. The two were standing at the entrance to Toxin, a biker’s bar and the primary hangout spot for the Poison Riders. Hellcat had marched right up to the front door to demand to be let it, but it wasn’t going as good as she had hoped.

“Move along, pipsqueak,” scoffed the bouncer.

“No!” whined Hellcat, stomping her foot, “You’re supposed to let me in!”

“...what?”

“I’m a superhero!” she explained in irritation, “You’re supposed to get out of my way without me having to attack you! That’s how this works!”

“Okay,” smiled the bouncer dismissively.

Hellcat crossed her arms and grumbled to herself. That always worked for She-Hulk. Now it looked like she would have to try a different tactic. After a moment of contemplation, she rushed at the bouncer. He made a grab at her, but with her catlike reflexes Hellcat easily slipped away from his grasp. She dropped to the floor and crawled under his legs before he could tell what was happening, rushing past him and into the bar.

“Hey!” shouted Hellcat once she was in the main area, “Karla Sofen!!!”

The bar went quiet. It was then that Hellcat saw the patrons. There were about a dozen of them, most of them twice Hellcat’s size. Many of them had scars and face tattoos. Others had large metal tools hanging off their belts. Hellcat swallowed nervously as she remembered how easily only a handful of them had overpowered her last time. Maybe this was a mistake.

“Oh, look at this!” said Karla with delight, standing up from the bar and turning to Hellcat, “The kitty cat is back for more! And here I thought we weren’t going to get to play with you anymore.”

“Shut up!” shouted Hellcat angrily, “Your biking days are over!”

A few of the patrons chuckled. Hellcat did her best not to show her insecurity or fear. She wasn’t convinced it was working. Karla picked up her beer and slowly approached Hellcat. Hellcat clenched her fists to get ready to fight her.

“What was it you said earlier tonight?” asked Karla confidently, now inches away from Hellcat, “After we gave you that massive wedgie? I think it was… ‘No! Please! Don’t! This is only my first time doing this! Please!’”

The patrons began to laugh loudly, with several of them cheering as Karla smiled at them in satisfaction. Hellcat’s face was turning red hot under her mask as she trembled in anger and embarrassment. Hellcat opened her mouth to retort, but Karla poured the beer down onto Hellcat’s head as the laughter continued. Now enraged, Hellcat hissed and leapt on top of Karla.

“Holy shit!” cried one patron, “She’s like an actual cat!”

“Get off of me!” shouted Karla angrily as Hellcat pinned her to the ground.

“No!” declared Hellcat, “I’m taking you- OOH!”

Karla had kneed Hellcat hard in the groin, pounding her vulva so hard it felt like it knocked the wind out of her. Hellcat collapsed on the floor onto her side, clutching her aching crotch and trembling in pain. 

“Let’s take this outside,” spat Karla angrily..

Karla grabbed the back of Hellcat’s shirt and dragged her out of the bar, through the spilled drinks and sticky flooring and past the confused bouncer from earlier. They made their way to the parking lot behind the bar, where Karla threw Hellcat out onto the pavement and walked around her.

“I… Won’t give up…” said Hellcat, weakly getting to her feet, “I’m going to defeat you!”

“Oh yeah?” scoffed Karla, approaching one of the motorcycles in the lot and grabbing a chain hanging off the side, “You wanna bet on it?”

“Hey!” shouted Hellcat in fear, leaping away as Karla whipped the chain at her.

“Come on, kitty cat!” mocked Karla, “Let’s see those claws!”

Hellcat hissed and rolled onto all fours, bounding towards Karla at high speed. This caught Karla off guard, who wasn’t able to hit the fast moving target with her chain. Hellcat had made her way up to Karla and leapt at her, slamming her into the motorcycle and pinning her to the ground again. Many of the bikers from the bar had followed them outside and were watching the fight.

“You mangy little…” grunted Karla, struggling to push the feline foe off her as they wrestled beside her bike.

“PATSY!” shouted a terrifyingly familiar voice.

Hellcat immediately leapt off Karla and scurried away, turning to look in fear at the tall, muscular figure of She-Hulk standing angrily on the edge of the parking lot with her arms crossed. She was staring furiously at Hellcat.

“Jen!” exclaimed Hellcat in a hushed tone, “Ixnay on the ecret identitysay!”

“Oh really?” scoffed She-Hulk, “You care more about that than your own safety, do you?”

“Jen!” shouted Hellcat indignantly, “I had her!”

“I told you I would take care of this,” continued She-Hulk aggressively, “Do you have a deathwish!?”

The onlooking bikers were snickering now. Karla had gotten to her feet behind Hellcat.

“I just wanted to show you that I could do it!” said Hellcat in a slight whine, “I’m not just some pathetic-!”

Hellcat stopped as she heard the engine of the motorcycle behind. Karla revved the engine loudly as Hellcat looked over her shoulder. Karla then grabbed the back of the waistband of Hellcat’s underwear waistband and swiftly hooked it to the rack on the back wheel. Hellcat barely had time to say “Wait, no!” before Karla hit the gas and drove off at top speed.

The crowd of bikers broke out into a huge laugh as the motorcycle sped away, dragging a screaming Hellcat behind it. The white fabric stretched more and more as a loud ripping sound filled the air. Hellcat’s scream got higher and higher pitch as her $500 undies tore into her at 80 mph. The leg holes stretched wider and wider as the fabric was pulled stretched thinner and thinner. Hellcat yelped with every bounce against the pavement.

Karla turned out onto the road, aiming for the elevated highway ahead of them. Hellcat tumbled along behind her, moaning and whimpering from agony and embarrassment. She-Hulk leapt out and onto the road just before Karla sped away toward the highway. She grabbed Hellcat’s ankle, but didn’t quite unhook her.

The result was Karla pulling Hellcat by the underwear while She-Hulk held her in place by the leg. Hellcat screeched as She-Hulk’s strength and weight kept her where she was and the motorcycle wrenched her underwear even further into her, trying to pull her away. The tension worsened as Karla’s motorcycle built up speed in place, still held back by She-Hulk’s grip on Hellcat. Hellcat’s face had turned red, her eyes were starting to bulge and water, her teeth were clenched so tightly that she could feel it in her skull. The wedgie worsened more and more as the indestructible undergarments stretched thinner and thinner while cutting deeper and deeper into Hellcat’s body. The wedgie was so unbelievably painful that Hellcat couldn’t even see straight.

“Jen, let go! Please!” she begged through tears, “It hurts! It huuuuuuuuuurts!”

Pitying Hellcat, She-Hulk let go. Hellcat’s screech of pain turned into a cry of fear as she was jerked away by the motorcycle with such force that her body didn’t even touch the ground. Karla rounded the corner as she drove up and onto the elevated highway, flinging Hellcat over the edge as the underwear came unhooked from the bike. Hellcat cried out for help, flying through the air several stories from the ground with a long white tail trailing behind her out of her pants.

Hellcat’s screams and cries for help continued until she felt her underwear once again lodge farther into her butt moments before she hit the ground. She contorted her face in pain, dangling inches from the pavement. Hellcat looked up to see that She-Hulk had saved her by catching her by the parachute of white that led into the back of her pants.

“Oooooowwww….” sobbed Hellcat, fabric now crammed so far up her butt that she could feel it in her abdomen.

She-Hulk slowly reeled Hellcat back up, pulling her up over the divider and placing her on the ground. Patsy’s head bobbed back and forth, in a complete daze.

“Damnit,” cursed She-Hulk to herself, “She got away.”

“Jen…” whispered Hellcat, “I can’t get it out…”

“What was that?”

“My underwear…” she whimpered quietly, “I… I can’t get it out…”

“Oh no,” realized She-Hulk in guilt, “A permanent wedgie…”

“What do I do!?” asked Hellcat fearfully, “Is it going to be stuck like that forever or-!?”

“No, no, no,” assured She-Hulk, “It’s totally treatable. Just go to any hospital and-”

“No!” gasped Hellcat, falling to her knees and hugging She-Hulk’s legs, “Please! Anything but that! It’d be all over the tabloids! I could never show my face again!”

“Okay,” assured She-Hulk, “Let’s go to the office. I have an idea that might be worth a shot.”

***

“I got your call, Ms. Walters!” said Weezi as she rushed in the door, “What’s the emergency?”

She-Hulk casually pointed over to the waiting area. She had moved one of the desks there, where Patsy lay stomach-down on top of it like a makeshift operating table. Patsy had reverted back from her costume to her dress, though the underwear was still just as firmly wedged up and into her butt. Her face was still flushed red from all the screaming and crying.

“Geez,” sighed Weezi, “What happened to her?”

“You want to tell her?” She-Hulk asked Patsy “Or should I?”

Patsy buried her face in her arms in shame.

“Lucy Ricardo over here thought it’d be fun to take on the Poison Riders herself,” explained She-Hulk, “They kicked her ass, hooked her to a bike by her $500 panties, and gave her a engine powered wedgie so severe that she can’t get it out.”

“Oh God!” gasped Weezi, “That must have been awful!”

“...it was,” admitted Patsy quietly after a moment.

“Just absolutely humiliating,” continued Weezi.

Patsy’s lip began to quiver.

“Like, how do you ever have any confidence left in yourself again after something like that?”

Patsy began sobbing.

“Not helping, Weezi,” sighed She-Hulk.

“Sorry!” said Weezi awkwardly, “What should I do?”

“Get over here,” said She-Hulk walking over to Patsy, “Help me out with this.”

Patsy whimpered nervously as she felt She-Hulk flip up the back of her dress to show Weezi. Patsy bit her lip to keep from crying as she heard Weezi gasp at the site of the wedgie. 

“Well, what’s the plan?” asked Weezi in concern.

“I’ve given permanent wedgies before,” said She-Hulk, “I think I can ungive them. I just need an extra set of hands.”

“What for?”

“I need you to, uh,” began She-Hulk uncomfortably, “hold her cheeks apart for a second.”

Patsy frowned, losing any shred of dignity she might have possibly had as she felt the dorky clerk grab her butt and pull the cheeks outward. Then she felt one large hand grab onto the back of her underwear and another press her whole body firmly into the desk.

“Alright,” said She-Hulk, “Here it goes…”

Patsy went cross eyed and puffed her cheeks out as she felt dozens of square feet of stretched out fabric get ripped out of her butt. The sudden relief was coupled with the brutal pain caused by the friction. She felt a rush of cold air as She-Hulk’s yank pulled the panties both completely from Patsy’s butt and also completely off her body, leaving her completely naked from the waist down.

“Whew!” smiled She-Hulk, “Did it! Oh, uh…”

She-Hulk looked at the mangled, gnarled mess of white fabric in her hand that used to be a pair of underpants.

“I don’t think you’re going to want this back…” she muttered.

Patsy just continued to sob quietly.

“Is she alright?” whispered Weezi, “I mean, besides getting the worst wedgie in modern history.”

“Probably not,” whispered She-Hulk, “Something tells me that this completely obliterated any self-respect she had left.”

“Poor thing,” whispered Weezi, “Think maybe you could talk to her?”

“I can hear you, you know,” uttered Patsy sadly.

“We’re…” said She-Hulk, “We’re just trying to do what’s-”

“I get it!” shouted Patsy, pushing herself off the table and pulling her dress back down to hide her bare ass, “I’m an embarrassing failure of a superhero and you’re trying to let me down easy!”

“Patsy-”

“Well, too bad!” said Patsy angrily, “Because it doesn’t matter how much of a loser I am! I’m going to keep trying to help people! No matter what! It’s… It’s... It’s all I’ve got left!!”

Neither Weezi nor She-Hulk could think of a response before Patsy stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

***

 _You shouldn’t be surprised, Patsy,_ she thought to herself, _You were never cut out to be a winner…_

Hellcat had put her costume back on, mostly due to wanting to avoid wearing a dress with no underwear. Going commando with pants was considerably less risky. She also felt like she had to do something. She was going to help people. There were people who felt like her all over the world. If there was one thing she would do with her life, it would be helping them.

Hellcat was perched atop the edge of the building, listening closely. She knew she had pushed herself hard that night already, but she didn’t know what else to do. She couldn’t go back to the apartment now, not after proving herself to be a complete failure to Jen.

 _Even as a rich girl you were completely hopeless,_ she thought, _Now that you’ve lost that, of course this happens..._

Hellcat shook her head. These weren’t helpful thoughts. She leapt to the next building over and kept going, keeping her ears open for any sound of-

Hellcat heard a loud crash in the distance, accompanied by the revving of motorcycle engines and familiar cackling.

 _Them again!_ realized Hellcat, _But what was that crash!?_

Hellcat made her way to the source of the noise, where she found an overturned car surrounded by motorcycles. They had run it off the road. A scared woman crawled out from the wreckage, clutching a briefcase. She froze in fear when she looked up to see Karla and the other bikers standing before her. 

“Nice driving,” scoffed Karla, “Now just hand over the-”

“Stop!” ordered Hellcat furiously, “Now!”

The bikers turned around, chuckling at the sight of the loser superheroine they had humiliated earlier that night. She had no chance of intimidating them anymore.

“You’re kidding!” laughed Karla, “The kitty cat’s back AGAIN! Haven’t you had enough wedgies, loser?”

Hellcat hissed and leapt at the group. This time she was ready when they teamed up on her. She dodged each of their moves and made quick, well-aimed claw swipes when they left themselves open. Within seconds she had downed all but Karla and one other biker. She really was getting better at this! 

Hellcat’s hair stood on end as she noticed the woman with the briefcase had run. Karla bolted after her.

“Wait!” cried Karla, “You’re not getting away, you little shit!”

Hellcat went to pursue them, but the last biker punched her in the back of the head when she wasn’t looking. She caught herself before her face hit the ground, reassessing her balance and location just barely fast enough to move away when the biker went to stomp on her head. She spun around and slashed the biker’s face, sending him running away screaming in pain.

Hellcat turned around and saw the woman lying on the ground, getting back to her feet, but bleeding from her head. Karla was nowhere to be found. Hellcat rushed over and helped the woman to her feet.

“That biker,” she breathed weakly, “You have to stop her!”

“I know, I know,” said Hellcat, trying to see how bad the wound was, “She’s on my list. Just let me-”

“No!” protested the woman, “You don’t understand! The case that that woman stole from me contains extremely dangerous material!”

“You’re kidding,” said Hellcat in disbelief.

“No!” continued the woman, “My name is Dr. Marlene Arlaune. I was part of an archeological team. We found this bizzare stone that radiated constant energy. At first we thought it was an artifact from an ancient human civilization, but then we discovered that it came from off this planet! Anyone who holds it becomes powerful and incredibly cruel!”

“Seriously!?” panicked Hellcat.

“Please! You have to stop her! ” said the woman, “That Moonstone will turn her into an unstoppable monster!”

“Okay!” agreed Hellcat, pivoting and rushing off to find Karla, “Got it!”

_Well, I’m doomed._

***

The sun was starting to rise. It had been a long night. Hellcat had attempted to pursue Karla with little success, and by now she was sure to have lost her. Hellcat was surprised that staying up the whole night hadn’t exhausted her, wondering if the suit somehow helped with that.

She would tell Jennifer about the stolen Moonstone. This was definitely out of Hellcat’s league, but Jennifer would know what to do. Hellcat still felt awful about having lost Karla in the chase. Karla could easily skip town with the Moonstone if she wasn’t caught soon.

Hellcat knew it was a stretch, but there was one last place she wanted to check before giving up. She arrived at Toxin. She took a deep breath and approached the front door. The bouncer chuckled and waved her off.

“Move along, kitty cat,” he smiled, “After what Karla did to you I can’t believe you’re even willing to show your face in- AAAAARRGGGHH!!!”

Hellcat had jumped into the air and slashed his face with every claw on her right hand, digging in deep as she did and leaving his face bleeding. The screaming bouncer clutched his face, screaming into his hands as Hellcat continued her way into the bar. She was out of patience.

“Hey!” she called out as she walked into the main area, “Where’s Sofen!?!”

“Ha! I can’t believe it!” laughed Karla from the back of the room, “You really cannot learn your lesson, can you?”

Hellcat expected to see Karla in her usual biking outfit. Instead she was shocked to see that Karla appeared to be wearing some sort of costume, not unlike Hellcat’s. The form fitting silver spandex covered her from the next down, except for her the gold that covered her hands and formed a diamond on her chest. The spandex also extended up and along her cheeks, forming a mask around her eyes. A golden utility belt sat around her hips,a single large holster on the right side. The tightness of the costume made it clear that Karla was now extremely muscular, far more than she had been before.

“What…?” wondered Hellcat out loud.

“The power of the Moonstone,” said Karla, admiring her arms, “You know I was on my way out of town, but maybe it’d be fun to try this thing out.”

 _She’s going to destroy me,_ realized Hellcat, _She looks as ripped as She-Hulk! I’m just going to fail again. What was I thinking?_

“Tell you what” offered Karla, “you’ve been through a lot. I’m feeling generous and I pity you, so I’m going to give you the chance to swallow your pride and walk away right now, no questions out. You can salvage what’s left of your dignity without any more pain.”

 _I can’t believe it,_ thought Hellcat, _She’s giving me a way out of this. I really should take it. I don’t stand a chance against her. This is the only way I’ll make it out of this alive and with my reputation intact!_

But it meant giving Karla the chance to escape.

“No,” said Hellcat firmly.

“No?” scoffed Karla, “Are you really that proud?”

“This isn’t about that,” said Hellcat quietly, “If I let you go, you’ll just move onto the next person to belittle and bully. I can’t let that happen.”

“You think you can stop me?”

“No,” admitted Hellcat, “I don’t. But I have to try. Every second you spend hurting me is another second you can’t spend hurting someone else. I’m the one who decided to be the hero. I chose to put myself on the line. It’s my job to stand in your way, even if it means losing everything!”

There was a short moment of silence. Then the bar burst out into laughter.

“Your funeral, loser!” smiled Karla.

Hellcat pounced at her. Karla barely batted an eye. She effortlessly swung her arm out and backhanded Hellcat across the face midair, sending her flying across the bar and crashing through a table of empty glasses and dirty dishes. The laughter got louder as Karla confidently walked up to Hellcat, who was groaning and trying to get up to her hands and knees.

“You thought that last wedgie was bad...” smiled Karla, “Abby, you filming this?”

“Sure am!” said one of the other bikers, phone out and ready.

“Nnnggh…” managed Hellcat.

She was only vaguely aware of what was about to happen, but it terrified her. Her whole body ached from the repeated beatings she’d received and she was starting to feel weak and lightheaded. She felt Karla’s hands grab the back of her spandex pants.

“What’s this!?” exclaimed Karla in disgust as she pulled back the waistband, “There’s nothing here! You going commando, kitty cat?”

The laughter got louder as Hellcat felt her face go hot. She had forgotten about that. She hadn’t changed clothes since removing the permanent wedgie, so she still had no underwear on under her costume. The thought of Karla staring at her bare butt while every laughed at her was soul-crushing. 

Hellcat let out a nervous grunt as Karla hoisted her up to her feet by the spandex. Karla steadied her in place and turned her to face the biker filming them.

“Fine,” said Karla, “Then we’ll just do this instead…”

Hellcat’s heart stopped as she felt cold air against her legs, butt, and vulva. It was the most exposed she had ever felt in her life. Karla had pantsed her, revealing her pale and naked lower half to the entire bar. Everyone pointed and cackled as Abby made sure to get all of it on her phone. Hellcat held in her whimpers of shame as her body trembled from the ridicule. It was overwhelming. She didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t for a few seconds she even thought to pull her pants back up. When she went to do so, Karla grabbed her by the back of the mask and hair and forced her to stand straight up.

“Nice pussy, cat,” snickered Karla, “Now let’s see that pretty face of yours!”

“No!” cried out Hellcat, “Anything but-”

Karla pulled the mask off.

“Patsy!?” realized Karla in gleeful surprise, “Patsy Walker!?!”

“The reality show star?” asked one of the patrons, “Didn’t she just lose all her money or something?”

“Sure did!” cackled Karla, “This ditz invested her entire fortune in some bogus stuffed animal company! Then her boyfriend dumped her for it and she wailed and wailed, begging him to take her back!”

“That’s right!” remembered one of the patrons, “I remember now! I loved that episode! She sounded like a dying sea lion! It was hilarious!”

“No wonder she’s such a pushover!”

“She couldn’t even make it as a rich girl! What made her think she could be a superhero?”

Patsy was in shock. She couldn’t believe it. She didn’t think it was possible to be brought down further than she already was, but now every jeer and every snide remark was digging into her like a hook. Every self-doubt and insecurity she had was being confirmed. She was a failure. She was a joke. And it was all being recorded.

“I’m actually not that surprised,” said Karla, “Spoiled, incompetent losers like you have to convince themselves that they’re worth something even when they aren’t. So you put on this mask and jump around at night, pretending to be a hero in a pathetic effort to be worth something.”

“Did you post the video, Abby?” asked a patron.

“Sure did! It’s already on YouTube and Twitter.”

“Oh my God!” laughed one patron, “Look! She’s crying!”

Patsy tried to hold in her tears and trembling breath, but it was impossible. She believed every word Karla said and it crushed her down to her soul. She was nothing, a nobody. The video would go viral in no time at all. She would forever be known as the joke of a C-list celebrity who was so incompetent that she lost her entire fortune and then made the world’s saddest attempt at being a hero. She’d be laughed at and ridiculed forever. Her life was over. She had never felt so small. She couldn’t even bring herself to finish pulling her pants back up. She didn’t see the point anymore.

“GOD she’s pathetic,” groaned Karla with a half smile, “Alright, Patsy. You’ve convinced me. I’ll let you go.”

Patsy turned weakly to Karla. Patsy’s eyes were wide, red, and flowing with tears. She meekly bent down and pulled her pants back up, much to the amusement of the patrons who continued to laugh. Patsy slowly pulled her mask back on and began to walk out of the bar. Patrons threw crumpled up napkins, beer cans, and bits of food at her as she walked. This was it. This would be the rest of her life. It was torture.

That’s why she couldn’t let Karla have the chance to do it to anyone else.

Hellcat turned on her heel and leapt at Karla. The silver-clad woman didn’t have time to respond. She had been so sure of Hellcat’s humiliation and defeat that she wasn’t paying attention. Hellcat was able to approach her, open the holster on her belt, and pull out the glowing silver stone.

Everyone gasped as Karla’s suit peeled away from her, unravelling in disappearing into the air. Karla gasped as she looked down as her skin and underwear became exposed. She covered herself in furious embarrassment as she was stripped down to nothing but her red thong and bra. The other bikers stared in disbelief. None of them dared make a sound. Karla, red in the face as she clenched her teeth with rage, turned and glared at Hellcat. Then she backed away in fear.

Hellcat’s suit had changed. It had been bolstered by the effect of the Moonstone in her hand, gaining silver highlights on the gloves, boots, and mask. She glowed a powerful aura as the strength of both suits flowed through her. Patsy smiled as she admired the new look.

“Neat!” she exclaimed happily.

“Wait, Patsy!” pled Karla, still covering herself to the best of her ability, “Please, I-”

Hellcat punched Karla in the chest with a substantial amount of her newfound strength. She felt the ribs crack as the impact blasted Karla across the room and through the wall of the bar, landing her unconscious in the parking lot outside. The others looked out in awe at their knocked out leader. Then they looked back at Hellcat.

“Anyone else?” she smiled.

The bikers all ran out the whole in the wall, many stepping over or even on Karla’s body as they did. They all rushed for their motorcycles and mounted them, driving off into the night, leaving the motionless Karla there with Hellcat.

Hellcat proudly crossed her arms and smiled. She had done it. Against all odds, she had really done it.

***

“Earlier this morning a viral video revealed a vigilante named Hellcat to be none other than former reality show star Patsy Walker,” said the news anchor, “Featured on the reality program _Hungry Like the Wolfe_ , Walker is probably most well known for her final appearance on the show.”

Patsy frowned in embarrassment as the news program proceeded to play the clip of Buzz breaking up with her as she sobbed and begged him not to. She hated being reminded that it even happened, let alone having it rebroadcast to the world on a semi-regular basis. Jennifer placed a comforting hand on her back. It helped marginally.

“Robert Baxter broke up with Walker after an investment she made cost her her entire fortune,” continued the anchor, “How she went from penniless laughing stock of television to superhero is anyone’s guess, but what we do know is how she went from being a superhero to the laughing stock of the internet.”

The show then cut to the clip Abby had taken of Patsy the previous night. The video started with Karla pantsing Patsy to reveal her to be without underwear. The news channel blurred out the genitalia, but Patsy still felt a deep-seated stab of embarrassment knowing how many people were seeing it. The video continued through to the revelation of Patsy’s identity and the ridicule that followed. The show then cut back to the newsroom.

“Later that morning, the woman pantsing Patsy in the video was found unconscious and injured in the parking lot of Toxin, the bar where the video was taken,” explained the news anchor, “Her name is Karla Sofen and she is currently being charged for a number of crimes for her actions as leader of the Poison Riders, a violent local biker gang.”

“Next up we have developments on the Mutant Showcase,” said the anchor, “Which mutant celebrity is rumored to be making an appearance? Find out after the break.”

“Aw, come on!” complained Patsy loudly as she turned the TV off, “They didn’t even give me credit for taking her down!”

“I know,” nodded Jennifer.

The two were on Jennifer’s couch watching the TV. Patsy had returned from her fight that morning and told Jennifer everything that had happened. They hadn’t spoken about it much, since Patsy passed out not long afterwards. Now that she was awake again she was coming to terms with her new life. Countless memes and reposts of her video had flooded the internet. Every talk show was sure to bring it up. Patsy had hoped the news of Karla’s defeat would help her reputation some, but that didn’t seem to be the case.

“Hedy’s bullying, losing all my money, Buzz, and now this…” muttered Patsy, “I mean, I guess I wasn’t doing much with my dignity to start with, but still…”

“I’m proud of you,” said Jennifer.

“What?”

“I’m proud of you, Patsy,” smiled Jennifer.

“For taking down Karla?” asked Patsy, “I thought you didn’t want me to-”

“I didn’t,” affirmed Jennifer, “and it took guts for you to do it anyway. I thought you were doing this out of pride, to salvage your reputation after what happened with Buzz. I was wrong. You’re doing this because it’s the right thing to do. You’re helping people because you want them to be helped, even when it means complete and utter humiliation for you.”

“Yeah…” said Patsy, not knowing whether to feel proud or embarrassed.

“No matter what anyone says,” said Jennifer, “you have what it takes to be a real hero, Patsy. I don’t say that about a lot of people.”

“Really?”

“Really,” nodded Jennifer, “And you know something else? The good people, the ones who really matter, they’ll see you for that. None of this public image stuff works on anyone who knows the real you, Patsy. Speaking from experience, the real you is an honor to have as a friend.”

“...thanks, Jen,” smiled Patsy weakly.

“You’re welcome,” smiled Jennifer back.

Patsy’s smile grew warmer as Jennifer wrapped her arm around Patsy’s back and squeezed her in close. So this was what it was like to have a real friend.

***

In a gorgeously lavish living room surrounded by expensive furniture and unique artwork, a lean woman sat casually on an armchair while sipping her wine and watching her enormous flat screen television. She gasped and smiled with delight when she saw the familiar face.

“Patsy Walker!” she shouted, “So you’re the one who took my Moonstone!”

 _It was bad enough that I had to pay Sofen as much as I did,_ thought the woman, _but for her to then go ahead and let some loser like Patsy get the best of her… No, Sofen was a waste of time._

The woman couldn’t help but giggle at the contents of the clip that the news showed. Patsy was hilariously pathetic, especially when being publicly humiliated like that. Sofen’s defeat was unfortunate, but Patsy’s tarnished reputation was a little uplifting.

“Looks like I’m not through tormenting you, Patsy,” smiled Hedy devilishly, “You want to mess with my operation? Then I’m going to make you wish you were never born!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be good to Patsy one day I promise


End file.
